Various Drabbles
by psychoticKisshu
Summary: Just what the title says folks, various drabbles from my mind involving the HP and ES21 'verse. Don't like the idea? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Various Drabbles

PsychoticKisshu with inspiration from Falling Right Side-Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Authors note:These are drabbles. They will NOT be completed. They are various ideas from my own crazy mind (with some help from Falling Right Side-Up) that I have no intention of filling.

Second note: if you like these go visit my friend Falling Right Side-Up, who has a new story called 'Roughhousing in the Playpen' that's in the same category.

You want to use them? Ask first.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Hiruma stared at the kid in front of him. The kid glared back. Heh, that was an improvement from how he'd been when Hiruma first met him. Once he'd gotten it through to the damn brat that he wouldn't hit him unless he deserved it, the damned brat had grown a spine and teeth…which he wasn't afraid to use, as evidenced by the bite-marks on Hirums's arms from where he'd tried to take the kids' food from him.

Hiruma grinned, "Y'know, you damn brat, with you around, maybe it wouldn't be such a pain to be a big brother."

The kid stared at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

2

Agon blinked and stared at the sight in front of him, not quite believing it. He'd seen Hiruma in a lot of situations and his reacting to them, but to have a fucking honest smile on his face? What. The. Fuck? He didn't know Hiruma could _**smile **_like that.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Harry leaned against the wall and watched his brother and the other guy yell at each other. The other guy had dark skin and hair in dreads with baggy clothes on and looked ready to punch out his brother. 'Other guy' was cool. Not many had the guts to go up and yell in his aniki's face. So anyone who did was interesting.

Movement in the corner of his eye shifted his focus. Close by there was another boy who looked like the first, sans dreads. "Not again!" he groaned, lightly banging his head against the wall.

"So they do this often?" Harry asked.

The other guy just nodded.

"Related?"

"He's my younger brother."

"Funny, Hiruma is my older brother."

The guy started to choke on air as Harry walked after his brother who had stormed off.

"What's your problem?" Agon asked his brother.

He just shook his head in denial, there _**COULDN'T**_ be two of them, Japan was simply not big enough.


	5. Chapter 5

4

Hiruma stared at the…dog that was at the end of his brother's bed.

The dog stared back, unnaturally blue eyes seeming to grin at him.

Hiruma twitched and a gun appeared in his hand.

The dog cocked his head and gestured to the window.

Hiruma glanced over, then blinked and walked over to the window and peering over at the terrified teen that was strung up in the tree.

He looked back at the dog.

The dog smirked at him.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and looked back at the teen and grinned.

The teen paled.

Hiruma cackled, thinking that the dog could stay and wondering how much info he could get from the teen.


	6. Chapter 6

5

Hiruma stared blankly at the old (senile) man in front of him in absolute disbelief. "Magic?" he repeated, making sure he heard right.

Harry snickered from his position against the wall.

The old man beamed.

Hiruma scowled and started to clean one of his guns.

The old man's face dimmed as he frowned at the weapon.

Hiruma's grin went on, showing off his (abnormally) pointy teeth.

"I must insist that Harry come back with me to Hogwarts-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I allow my little brother go to a school half-way around the world, where he won't be protected? Aren't there any of these 'magic' schools here in Japan?"

"Harry's parents-"

"Are dead. I'm taking care of him. Ergo, I decide where he goes."


	7. Chapter 7

6

Padfoot stared at the dog in front of him in disbelief.

And people said he was scary?

They'd obviously never met this dog.

(Like dog, like human) he muttered.

The other dog grinned nastily. (We are similar, aren't we?)

Padfoot could only nod. (The black-haired pup is mine.)

He nodded. (Fair.)

The two dogs then proceeded to ignore each other, much to the amusement of their respective humans.


	8. Chapter 8

7

Hiruma stared at the information in front of him, before transferring his gaze to the black dog in front of him.

The dog grinned at him and Cerberus seemed to snicker.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" He asked rhetorically.

Both dogs grinned at him.

Which, considering was mildly unnerving considering their size and looks.


	9. Chapter 9

8

Padfoot stared at nothing while thinking over the boy Hiruma Yoichi. He knew that he liked the boy…ok, he was biased on that matter. He'd like anyone who got his pup away from the Dursleys. Now: just how much did he trust Hiruma?

Decision, decisions.


	10. Chapter 10

9

Hiruma gazed at the information in front of him in a daze. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

There was a whole other world living right next to his…and he didn't know/have info on this?!

Fuck that!

Hiruma grinned insanely and penned his reply. Hell yeah, he wanted more info on this other world, especially if it involved his brother!

Now, to arrange a visit to the nearest magical place. "OI! Fucking little brother, get down here!"


	11. Chapter 11

10

"And I thought my brother had problems in social situations," a familiar voice from above Unsui remarked.

Unsui looked up and grinned. "Hey, chibi-Hiruma. What are you doing here?" he asked as the younger boy jumped down so that they were on the same level.

"Eh? Oh, just getting away from Hiruma. He was laughing and smiling. It was unnerving me, so I left."

Unsui nodded, he could sympathise. "Does he know you're here?"

"Unsui, this is Hiruma we're talking about. What doesn't he know?"

"Point."

"Oi, fucking baldy, who're you talking to?" Agon demanded as he came over.

"I'm Hiruma's little brother, nice to meet you," Harry said.

Agon's eyebrow twitched before he transferred his gaze to his brother, silently demanding an explanation.

Unsui just shrugged, he didn't know how he became friends with the younger Hiruma, it had just happened.

He actually wasn't that bad, considering who his brother was.


	12. Chapter 12

11

Agon groaned to himself as he saw some stranger talking with Unsui…who should have been practicing.

As he walked over, he took stock of the stranger: short, messy black hair, slightly tanned skin, baggy black pants with a tight green tshirt, lean frame, cute, looked familiar. He frowned, idly wondering where he'd seen the boy before.

"Oi, fucking baldy, who're you talking to?" Agon demanded as he came over.

"I'm Hiruma's little brother, nice to meet you," the boy said, turning so that his green eyes met Agon's sunshaded ones.

"Hiruma's…little brother," Agon repeated, incredulously. This cute kid – waitafuckingminute!! He did not think that – this kid was related to Hiruma.

"Shocking, isn't it?" the boy drawled, before digging into his pocket and pulling out a cell. "The hell you want, aniki?"

Agon's eyes narrowed as the cute kid continued to talk with his older brother. "No, I'm nowhere near Shinryuuji, the Kongo twins are there, and you've repeatedly told me to stay away."

Agon snorted at the sarcasm in the kids' voice. "You got a message? Deliver it yourself, I'm not one of your fucking slaves and see no reason why I should play go-between."


	13. Chapter 13

12

Sena stared at the big dog cautiously. Big was a bit of an understatement though. He'd never seen such a huge dog, and its shaggy black coat seemed only to make it larger while its unnaturally blue eyes gave you the impression that he wasn't normal.

"Uh…nice doggy?" Sena squeaked.

The dog's lips pulled back, and Sena took off running. He wasn't going to chance that monster hitting him, bad enough Cerberus did it!

As he ran, a thought crossed his mind that made him run even faster: 'What if the dog was indicative of the owner?'


	14. Chapter 14

13

NOTE: this fic is a prologue to Falling Right Side-Up's 'Roughhousing in the Playpen' first chapter. That doesn't mean you have to read it after this, but it makes sense to do so.

Harry looked over the papers and then at the landlord. "Only one person is currently living there other than yourself?" he asked, curious.

The landlord nodded nervously and started to visibly sweat. "Ah, um, yes. Just one person other than myself, his name is Hiruma Yoichi…what is that?!" the man squeaked in a high pitched voice upon hearing a low growl from nearby.

"Hm? Oh, him. That's just my dog, Snuffles. Want to meet him?"

"Ah, er, no that isn't nec-"

"Come 'ere, boy!" Harry whistled and a large, black dog appeared seemingly from nowhere and laid unnaturally blue eyes on him and started to growl.

"Snuffles, behave. This is the nice man that's selling us our new home. We don't want to scare him too much, now do we?"

The dog whined pitifully.

"Whine all you want, I want this place and I'll not allow you and your mischievious nature ruin it." Harry said, mock stern in his voice.

The dog whined and collapsed in a pile at his humans' feet, making sure that the other man got a good look at his teeth.

"So the earliest possible time that I could start moving in…"

"Tomorrow!" the man yelled, and with that, took his leave before the dog could decide to make him lunch.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior and turned to look at his dog.

"Well, what do you think, boy? Should we wait?" Harry asked, grinning.

The dog barked negatively.

"You're absolutely right, that man was behaving suspiciously. Let's find out why, hm?"

Read!

Review!

Check out 'Roughhousing in the Playpen' by Falling Right Side-Up!

Repeat!

We'll both appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

14

Mamori stopped and peered into the alley she had just seen the black-haired stranger walk into. When she didn't see him, she frowned and looked around.

The alley was a dead-end and there were buildings on both sides, so how could he have just disappeared like that?

People did not just vanish into thin air, it wasn't possible…she frowned at the end of the alley, for some reason it looked…distorted, as if there was something there, but when she ran her hand just above the wall it was perfectly straight, without any reason for the distortion that she saw.

She frowned and backed out of the alley, dismissing it from her mind as nothing but a figment of her imagination, though that didn't explain why she felt like she was being watched by someone who found her actions amusing.


	16. Chapter 16

15

Takekura "Musasahi" Gen blinked, and then narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him innocently. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm just the messenger!" he squeaked, before muttering under his breath, "stupid scarhead."

Musashi raised an eyebrow. The man flushed and muttered something foul-sounding under his breath before taking a deep breath. "Can you, or can you not make the…construct?"

Musashi eyed the plans thoughtfully. The plans were solid…if the use a bit odd. "Sure. I can make it. Out of curiosity, what is he planning to do with it?"

The man who had been about to leave, turned around and smirked at him, "His dog is going to live there." He stated before leaving.

Musashi stared at the door and then back at the plans and licked his lips nervously. The plans were a bit extravagant for a dog, but something this size…

Musashi shuddered, pushing the image away and got ready to leave to inspect the property.

But, hard as he tried not to think about it, he had to wonder: what type of dog did Potter-san have that required so much room?


	17. Chapter 17

16

Mamori fumed silently as she did some quick shopping. That Hiruma…he absolutely infuriated her! How he managed to get into Deimon…hmph, probably blackmailed somebo…

Mamori stared at the object that caught her attention.

A mop.

An ordinary broom, that just seemed to attract her attention.

Mamori turned angrily when she heard a snort from behind her. "For some women, a frying pan is the choice of weapon, for others it is a large mallet, and for others still it is a broom impervious to bullets, capable of beating off savage dogs and their insane, corrupting, demonic blackmailing owners," the blond foreigner drawled, rubbing the back of his head.

Mamori looked at the broom in consideration.

The blond eyed her warily.

She looked at the price, thought about it carefully, and picked the broom up.

The young blond carefully took a few steps away when she picked it up, and then turned tail and ran when she tried it out.

She grinned.

From around the corner, Draco Malfoy looked fearfully at the (obviously) insane girl before muttering to himself, "I'm going to kill you, Potter. She did not need to get her hands on that, not at all."


	18. Chapter 18

17

Agon couldn't get his mind off Hiruma's brother. That alone pissed him off, until he thought about the boy again, and then he started to wonder what the boy was like….and prayed that he wasn't another Hiruma. The world simply wasn't big enough for two of him, one was bad enough.

He scowled at the thought of Hiruma, and then he started to grin evilly. He hadn't been able to focus during practice, which had worried everyone, especially his brother who had suggested that he take off and beat some people up if it would get him focused again. Since it was the damn kitten's (the fuck?) fault he couldn't focus, why not visit the boy and piss off Hiruma? He laughed and got up and left, chuckling as he thought of the various reactions that Hiruma could have to him come see his little brother and then kissing him...(the fuck?) actually, that seemed like a good idea. See if he tasted as good as he looked.

Unsui looked at his brother nervously. He'd seen Agon in various moods before, of course, but Agon laughing and grinning that grin…he shuddered, knowing that nothing good could possibly come of this…ok, maybe it would get Agon focused, that would be good.


	19. Chapter 19

18

Harry rolled his eyes and slouched against the wall, tuning his ranting brother out. Honestly, he was overreacting.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hiruma demanded.

Harry looked at him, bored. "You say something?" he asked, Petshop of Horrors volume 1 in his hands.

Hiruma fumed.

"Y'know, I never said I'd go to Deimon with you. Keep acting this way and I'll go to Shinryuuji…with the Kongo twins. I know Unsui wouldn't mind and I get the feeling Agon wouldn't be too opposed."

Hiruma's mouth snapped shut and he left.


	20. Chapter 20

19

Hiruma snarled to himself as he turned around abruptly.

Fucking hell!!

It was driving him crazy! Everywhere he turned he saw Agon stalking Harry!

He was seriously contemplating sticking to his brother's side like glue, when he saw Suzuna staggering away from the clubhouse pinching her nose shut and muttering about something about hot boys.

His eyes narrowed and he moved towards the clubhouse quickly, extremely suspicious.


	21. Chapter 21

20

Harry backed away from Agon slowly, hoping to get away unscathed. He did NOT like the look on his face.

Agon grinned as he watched Hiruma's little brother back away from him slowly like he was a predator getting ready to take a bit out of him…which he wouldn't, unless Harry asked, of course.

For every step that Harry took from him, he took one forward, until Harry had backed into the door of the Deimon football club building at which point Agon moved forward to lock Harry in, only to end up grabbing both his wrists together and pinning them together with one hand above his head, while the other was placed by Harry's head.

Harry licked his lips absently as he took in his new position and pouted. If Suzuna saw him like this…she'd never let him live it down.

Agon looked at Harry's pouting lips and rolled his eyes. _Ok, forget the plan - let's get the lips_, he thought before bending down and brushing his lips against Harry's.

Harry gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes, Agon grinned and did it again, slower. When Harry's tongue darted out to taste his lips, Agon's control went missing and he kissed the younger boy, making sure to do so thoroughly.

Hey, take what you can, you never know when you'll get a repeat.

This was, of course, when Hiruma decided to round the corner and see them.

Of course.


	22. Chapter 22

21

Harry blinked as a highly concentrated burst of pure speed went by his location, blinked and turned around to stare at the small boy that had appeared where the wind was in chaos.

He stared a bit more in amusement and mused to himself, "I wonder who's faster, me and my speed or him and his untapped speed? Oh, the potential." Harry sighed, and turning back around, strode for home, thinking on the boy.


	23. Chapter 23

22

Hiruma rounded the corner and froze in disbelief of what he was seeing. He was having a nightmare. A waking nightmare.

Right.

Agon. Was. Dead.


	24. Chapter 24

23

Musashi stared at what could only be Potter-san's dog and raised an eyebrow. Now he understood the need for the room…especially as Cerberus was also there.

Looks like hell just got a new resident…he just hoped that Potter-san was nothing like his friend Hiruma.


End file.
